It is a known art to, at a time of opening a cover, shut down power of a laser diode and detect the cover open via software. In this art, while a photosensitive drum and a conveying unit are driven by motor operation, the motor operation is stopped not only at a motor driving power source side but also at a motor control circuit side by the detection of an open cover via software. Therefore, double protective functions work for the motor operation.
Moreover, it is also known in the art to stop an output unit having such a diode upon detecting the cover open via software.
However, with the known art, at the time of shutting down the power, while the power shutdown causes decrease of output, control to increase the decreased output is attempted until the power shutdown is detected via software. This can accelerate deterioration of the output unit (the laser diode). Furthermore, in a case where the power is returned before the power shutdown is detected via software, control to increase the output is likewise attempted and, further, in a case of failing to detect the power shutdown and return via software and causing repeat of this operation, deterioration of the output unit can be still more accelerated.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to suitably prevent the output unit from deterioration due to the power shutdown and the like.